


Orchid

by samanthainnit



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Christina Marie Harris, Corbyn Besson - Freeform, Daniel Seavey - Freeform, F/M, Jack Avery - Freeform, Jonah Marais - Freeform, Zach Herron - Freeform, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthainnit/pseuds/samanthainnit
Summary: fertility, love, luxury, beauty and strength
Relationships: Daniel Seavey/Reader, Daniel Seavey/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Part One

You were twenty. How were you suppose to take care of a baby? That was all that ran through your head as you sat on the bathroom counter in the tour bus. Jonah was the only one on the bus with you, the others having gone out to lunch. Daniel promised to bring you back soemthing tame, knowing you weren’t feeling great. Now, you knew why.

“(Y/n), you okay?” Your older bandmate called from the other side of the door. “Uh, I don’t know.” You muttered, but you knew he could still here you. The door was only a thin piece of wood. “Can I come in?” Jonah was like an older brother to you. You knew he’d have good advice. You leaned over, unlocking the door. He stepped in, closing it behind him. “What’s wrong?” You handed him the test. He didn’t give any reaction, not wanting to persuade your choice. He was good about those things.

“Did you tell Daniel?” He asked first. You shook your head and he nodded. “Are you keeping the baby?” He questioned. Jonah kept things real, which is soemthing you definitely needed in this situation. “I don’t know. I don’t think Daniel would want to even be with me anymore.” You sighed, crying silently. “Hey, hey. Look at me.” You lifted your head to meet his eyes.

“This guy wants kids more than any of us. And as long as you guys have been together, I know he wants them with you. I won’t say anything, but you need to talk to him.” Jonah told you. “Jo, I’m only twenty. I can’t do this.” He looked at the test before handing it back to you. “I know you can. And I know for a fact that you’ll have Daniel by your side the whole time.”

You knew Jonah was right, but there was always this bit of unassurance hidden beneath. You were scared cause you knew you couldn’t do this alone. Plus, you still had a month of tour left. How were you going keep it under wraps? A week past and you still hadn’t told Daniel. Three positive tests laid at the bottom of your suitcase, hidden so no one would find it.

“Dani, I have to get up. We have soundcheck in two hours.” You yawned, trying to pull his hand from around your waist. “No.” He murmured, nuzzling his nose into your neck. “Dani, come on. We’re gonna be late.” After some pleasing, he finally let go. You grabbed some clothes from your suitcase, then headed to the bathroom to get dressed. You set your outfit on the counter before lifting of Daniel’s shirt that you wore to bed. There was a small bump. Not noticeable with a shirt on.

You brushed your teeth, then put your hair up in a dutch braid. You walked out to see Daniel dressed, sitting in the main area with everyone else. He must’ve gotten dressed in the back room. Jonah eyed you as you sat down, giving you a pointed look. He knew you hadn’t told Daniel. And by now, you should’ve. “You look nice today.” Daniel pressed a kiss to your temple, pulling you closer to him as you mumbled a thank you.

“You okay, (Y/n)?” Zach asked. You snapped out of your trance. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Y’all wanna go out for breakfast? There was a nice cafe down the street.” The tour bus was parked behind the venue, which was locally centrally to everything. You could easily walk wherever you needed to go. “I’ll go.” Daniel spoke up. “I’m good. I gotta call Christina.” Corbyn answered. Jack mumbled something about Gabbie. “I already ate.” Jonah said. “I’ll-“ “Zach’s already ate.” Jonah spoke over the young boy.

You had a feeling Jonah might do that at some point. He really wanted you to tell Daniel. He wouldn’t want to be left in the dark if his girl was pregnant. “Guess it’ll be a little brunch date.” Daniel smile, pulling you up from the couch. Daniel grabbed his wallet, stopping you from grabbing yours. He knew you’d want to pay for the meal, and didn’t want to have the cliché playful argument. Y’all did it everytime, him paying eighty percent of the time.

Daniel wrapped an arm around your shoulders as you walked down the sidewalk, taking in the view of the city. “Everything okay?” Daniel asked suddenly. “Yeah. Why would you ask?” You gave him a weird look. Did he know? Did he find the pregnancy tests? “Nothing. You’ve just been kinda weird lately. Did I do something wrong?” He sounded really worried. “No. You didn’t do anything, Dani. I’m just homesick, I guess.” You spoke. You weren’t that bad of a lair, but you knew Daniel could see right through anything.

“I don’t think that’s all that’s bothering you. You never get homesick and you’re always so excited to see new cities. Plus, we’re getting a two week break after this show. Something else is up.” Daniel was right, as always when it came to this stuff. “Daniel, just drop it.” You spoke harshly, catching both Daniel and you off guard. In the past five years of dating, you had never fought or raised your voice at each other. You weren’t that kind of couple.

“Hey. I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay.” Daniel took his arm off your shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry. I’m just going through something right now. I promise, I’ll tell you soon. I just need to process it myself.” Daniel stopped, pulling you to face him. “I’m always here for you. I’ll wait as long as you need me to. I’m worried about you is all.” Daniel spoke softly, reaching up to wipe the tear that had fallen.

“I love you.” You told the brunette. “Love you, too.” He pressed a kiss to your lips, taking your hand in his as you continued down the side walk. “Whatever it is, it’s going to work out.” Daniel said, holding the door open for you. The hostess seated you at the small outside area with a blue umbrella over your table. Your meal was ate in mostly silence. Daniel didn’t want to push it too much, knowing you were on edge. He knew you weren’t on your period for another two weeks, so he wasn’t sure why your mood suddenly changed.

“You guys can go on in.” Your manager, John, spoke. You had a meet and greet before the show. The six of you walked through the double doors, a line of fans screaming as you made your way around the set up. You were hidden from the fans, and they had to walk around the backdrop to meet you guys. You greeted the fans, taking pictures, and occasionally getting gifted drawings and such by fans. This was your favorite part about touring. You got to meet everyone that made what you do possible.

“Hi, I’m Alena.” She smiled, giving each of you a hug. “Nice to meet you.” She took a few pictures, talked for a moment, then was escorted away so the next person could take a picture. You wish these things could last longer for each person, but you had no control over that. That’s why the guys and you came up with the idea for Limelight.

You saw a mom come around the corner with her cellphone, taking video. You expected she was getting her child’s reaction. You flashed a smile towards her before turning your attention to the two small kids who came around the corner. A boy and a girl, no older than five, came around the corner. Daniel and you immediately awed, seeing the twins in matching outfits. Jonah watched knowingly, a smile coming onto his face as he watched the two of you interact with the toddlers.

“Hi, I’m (Y/n).” You greeted the young girl, crouching down. “I’m Isabelle.” She smiled brightly. “Can I pick you up?” She nodded, and you picked her up, resting her on your hip. You watched as Daniel played with the boy. “Lift me up!” The toddler pulled on Daniel’s leg and Daniel raised up on his toes, acting like the boy had lifted him up a lot. “See. Told you that you wouldn’t have to worry.” Jonah spoke under his breath. You felt a weight being lifted off your shoulders as you watched your boyfriend.

You had gotten on a flight back to Oregon as soon as the show was over. Daniel and you would stay there for a week before heading to LA to change out your clothes in your suitcase. That was also your meet up spot with the others. Daniel and you were getting there three days early. Those were the only flights available. Keri quickly welcomed the two of you in, helping you take your bags up to Daniel’s old room. She noticed how fatigued you seemed, but brushed it with the reason being traveling.

“I’m glad to have you guys home.” You’re parents were on vacation, so you weren’t going to be able to see them for another two months until you got another break. Your older brother was in Connecticut for college, so you weren’t going to see him til Thanksgiving. “Thank you for letting me stay here.” You sat at the kitchen counter, Daniel sitting beside you on an identical stool. Keri was finishing up dinner, not letting Daniel or you cook despite your protests. “It’s our pleasure.”

You had been next door neighbors your whole lives, but you spent majority of your time at their house. “I heard you hadn’t been feeling good.” Keri mentioned, concerned that you weren’t doing as well as you usually were. “Uh, yeah. I’ve been doing better.” She nodded. You knew Daniel had must’ve mentioned something to her. After all, Daniel told her pretty much everything.

After dinner, Daniel and you headed out on the back porch. “I’m sorry.” You spoke, looking over at the boy you loved. He looked up from his drink, meeting your eyes. The two of you sat on the steps, watching as the sun set. Keri and Jeff were inside, deciding it would be best to give the two of you some alone time. “What for?” Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, setting his drink on the step above you guys.

“I snapped at you the other day and it was stupid. I should’ve told you what was going on when I found out.” Daniel grabbed your free hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back calmingly. “(Y/n), what’s going on?” He asked. “I’m pregnant. I found out a week ago. And I know you’re probably so fucking pissed at me for not telling you. I was just so scared.” You rushed out.

“You’re pregnant?” You nodded. “You have no idea how happy I am right now:” He grinned from ear to ear, pulling you into a hug. “You’re not mad?” You asked as he pulled away. “Why would I be mad? I know it probably took a while to process. I’m not gonna be mad just because you didn’t tell me the second you found out.” He reached out, pushing the stray hair that fell infront your face. “I’m so damn happy.” He spoke softly.

Both of you wanted to tell his parents while you were there, but decided it would be better to tell them after your first appointment. The next morning, you called to make one for the day after you arrived in LA. “(L/n).” The nurse called. You were brought to a small room to do bloodwork, then to the room you’d see the doctor in. When she greeted you with a big congratulations, you knew this was real. Dr. Parkin did a few tests before asking if you’d like to take a look to see if you could see how many.

“This your first baby?” She questioned as she turned the machine on. “Yeah. We’ve been together for five years though.” Daniel answered. “Well, I’m sure you’ll make great parents. Okay. So you see this small dot?” She asked, pointing it out. “That’s your baby. And right next to it, is your other one.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fertility, love, luxury, beauty and strength

“Twins.” Daniel muttered to himself, looking down at the copy of the untrasound. “We should start looking at houses.” Daniel looked over at you from his place on the couch. “Babe, I’m ten weeks. We’re in no rush.” You laughed. It had been a few days and Daniel was still staring at the untrasound. He had a copy in his wallet, something you thought was absolutely adorable. “We have to pick the guys up from the airport in an hour. Go get dressed.” You told your boyfriend.

He hopped up from the couch, heading upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later, his hair brushed and finally in some proper clothes. Jonah was the first to arrive at the airport. He made his way to the car, greeting you with a hug. “Hey, Jo.” You smiled. Daniel greeted him before giving you a look. “Go ahead.” You had told Daniel what happened with Jonah, so you thought it would be okay to tell him the news. He pulled out his wallet, handing it to Jonah with the photo facing him. Daniel held the brightest smile on his face.

“We’re having twins.” Daniel spoke proudly. “Really! That’s amazing.” He beamed, taking a closer look at the black and white photo. “Guys, Zach.” You mumbled, seeing the young boy walk through the automatic doors. Daniel took his wallet back, shoving it in his back pocket. Slowly, each boy walked through the glass doors, making their way to the car. “It’s good to be back in LA.” Jack said, dropping his stuff at the front door. He has lived with Gabbie ever since they had Lav, but she wasn’t coming to pick him up for another few hours as she was visiting her parents with Lavender.

Daniel walked towards the kitchen cabinets, grabbing out paper plates and red solo cups. You had picked up pizza on the way home since they were complaining about how they were hungry. “Take some, leave enough for everyone else.” You called out as you opened the boxes. You had to tell your band mates that everytime you bought food, knowing that they would try to take a whole pizza for themselves. Everyone went to the llvng room, while Daniel and you lingered in the kitchen. “When are you thinking of telling them?” Daniel questioned, his voice muffled from his mouth being stuffed with pizza.

“When we get back from tour. I don’t want them worrying.” There was only a month of tour left. “Okay: I was thinking we could get the house to ourselves tonight. I talked to the guys and they agreed to go out for a few hours tonight.” Daniel and you didn’t like going out on dates in very public places since you didn’t want to be pestered about your relationship. The fans knew you were dating but never got any details. Both of you specifically asked for questions about your relationship not to be asked. in interviews. When you got a bit of time alone in the house it was a blessing. So the two of you would treat it like an at home date. It was honestly better than dinner dates or dates to the movies.

“Sounds good. We could get take out and watch Scream.” You smiled at the thought. “Deal.” The guys left for the night around six, heading to Eben’s apartment to hangout. Daniel lead you outside where he had turned on the fairy lights and started a fire in the fire pit. It was beautiful. The takeout was on the table with cups of your favorite drink. You sat on a blanket beside the fire, sitting cross legged facing each other. “Okay, but the second Scream isn’t as good as the first.” You debated. “Mm, I don’t know.” He teased.

“You do know. This isn’t debatable.” You joked, eating some of your noodles. Daniel looked at you, seeing the beaming smile on your face. “Okay. Here me out.” He sounded more serious than he had before. “I talked to Christina when she came to visit us in Europe. She helped me pick it out, so I’ve had it for a good six weeks. I just couldn’t find the right time to do this with us being on tour. And I had already planned to do it soon anyway.” He spoke. You gave him an odd look as he reached into his back pocket.

He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. “I know you hate flashy things, so I got Christina’s help because I know nothing about jewelry.” You giggled as he rambled a little bit. He was nervous. “I know you probably think I’m doing this cause of recent news, but I’ve planned to do this for weeks.” He continued. “I love you so much. (Y/n) (M/n) (L/n), will you marry me?” He asked. “Yes.” He slid the ring onto your finger, leaning over to kiss you passionately.

“Is this why you got the guys to go to Eben’s tonight?” You asked as he pulled away. You looked down at the ring, a few tears slipping from your eyes. “Yeah… and other things.” He mumbled, pulling you in again.

You woke up early the next morning, despite Daniel’s protests. You had to meet everyone at the airport to fly to New York. You were going to get to see Christina before having a show at Radio City. As soon as you saw your four bandmates, you were pulled into a big group hug. “Congratulations!” Corbyn shouted. “Thank you.” You got a few bad looks from an older couple, but decided to ignore it.

“When are you guys going to announce it?” Jack asked. “We’re not.” Daniel answered. You couldn’t help but notice the small frown on the boys faces. “We’ve decided to keep it on the downlow for now. I left the ring back at the house.” Jonah nodded, understanding why you did it. You didn’t need any more attention than you already had on you right now. “Aw. I wanted to see the ring.” Zach pouted, grabbing his bag as you were called to the gate. You had your own plane for the flight over. “Don’t worry. I took pictures.” Zach perked up, making grabby hands towards you. “Here.” You laughed, unlocking your phone and handing it to the eighteen year old.

You landed and we’re greeted by a bunch of fans at the airport. Security got you through safely and to the van that is supposed to take you to your hotel. Corbyn and Jonah we’re sharing a room. Zach and Jack got a room, then Daniel and you were sharing. You dropped your bags at the door before laying down on the bed. Daniel joined you, pulling you closer to him. You laid your head on his chest, draping an arm over his torso.

“Few more shows, then we’re on a break. I’m thinking we go to Oregon instead of LA first to tell our families.” Danie suggested. “I didn’t even tell my parents about our engagement.” You mentioned. “Me neither.” He spoke, running his hand through your hair calmly. “I looked at a few houses. I found one in the same neighborhood as where we live now. So it’s gated. It’s a four bedroom, three and a half bath.” Daniel told you.

“Four bedrooms?” You looked up at him, a grin on your face. Daniel and you had talked about kids before, so you weren’t too surprised. “I want this to be our forever home. We did say we wanted four kids.” Daniel said. You could practically hear the smile in his voice. “We’ll set up something with a realtor when we get back. Are we taking a break after they’re born?” You questioned.

“I’d say so. We can’t both tour with new borns. We’ll take a while off and work on music. We can’t tour 24/7.” Your fiancé answered. “Sometimes it feels like we do.” You sighed. “I know, but it’ll get better. Soon, we’ll be back home and we can make some final decisions. Right now, let’s focus on tour.” It wasn’t took long before you both fell alseep, only to be woken up by Corbyn a few hours later.

“Christina is meeting us at Tony’s to eat in half an hour. Come on, guys.” Corbyn said, walking back out your hotel room door. You sighed, sitting up. “I really don’t wanna get out of bed.” Daniel yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Lets go, D. We haven’t seen Christina in what seems like forever.” You pulled him up from the bed, a groan came from him as you did.

“(Y/n)!” Christina exclaimed as she ran up to you. You gave her a hug before sitting across from her at the table. Corbyn sat beside her, while Daniel took the seat next to you. “I heard the news.” Christina lowered her voice as she spoke. “Congratulations!” You thanked her right before the waiter came over to take everyone’s order. You guys had decided to get a bunch of pizzas to share.

“I heard you helped pick out the ring. I love it.” You mentioned as Daniel put his arm around your shoulders. “Yeah. Daniel was nervous when we went out to look for one. I think it was mainly trying to make sure you were distracted and didn’t find out.” Daniel had told you that it was the day everyone was acting a bit off. Jonah had asked you out to dinner, saying he just wanted to spend some time with you. You were like a little sister to him so you weren’t surprised that he wanted to spend some quality time together. Of course, you hang out with each boy separately all the time, so it wasn’t that far out there.

“I wasn’t that nervous.” Daniel argued. “I bet you were.” You teased. He stuck his tongue out at you which you playfully returned. “Hey. Do y’all have any ones? Jack and I wanna go play some games.” Zach questioned. “Uh, yeah. I have a few.” Daniel said, handing them a few dollars. “Your apartment has a wonderful view.” You told Christina. She agreed as she showed you a few photos. It had beautiful views of the city. The view at night got even better as the buildings lit up. Christina had told you about how amazing it looked, but you hadn’t ever seen pictures before as she’d just moved in a few weeks ago.

“I know. I’m so glad I’m staying there. It’s near my classes, too. It’s perfect.” The food came and Zach and Jack soon followed once they saw the waiter heading over to the table. “Are you coming to watch us at Radio City tomorrow?” Corbyn asked his girlfriend. “Mhmn. I’m really excited.” You took a sip of your drink. “Well, we’re excited to have you.” Jonah said. Daniel and you had decided to head back early instead of staying and talking at the table.

You weren’t feeling well, and Daniel could just tell by the look on your face. Christina gave you a questioning but knowing look as you grabbed your bag. She knew you weren’t sick since you had been fine a half hour before. You didn’t even finish your food. It was like it has suddenly popped up out of no where.

Daniel walked out of the bathroom, a frown on his face. “Are you okay?” Daniel questioned. Despite its name, morning sickness wasn’t just in the morning. You had it at most times of the day. Sadly, your doctor said it wasn’t going to slow down until your second trimester, which is in a few weeks. “Yeah. I’m just not feeling too good. I think Christina knows. She acted kinda weird before we left.” You sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

Daniel felt horrible. He had to watch you go through this everyday and there wasn’t anything he could do to help. “Maybe. Mom wants us to call before we head to bed.” Daniel sat down next to you, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. Daniel Facetimed his mom in which she picked up on the second ring. “Hi, Keri.” “Hey, mom.” The two of you greeted. Daniel and you had yet to tell your families about your engagement, wanting to tell them in person. You were going straight to Oregon after the tour was over.

“Hi, guys! How are you?” She asked. You tried hiding the fact that your face was flushed and you had dark bags under your eyes. You looked bad after just throwing up your dinner. Despite covering half your face on Dauel’s chest, Keri seemed to take note. “Good. We miss home though.” Daniel answered. “Are my parents doing good?” Your dad left before you were born, but your mom remarried when you were very young. You’ve always called him your dad since he basically raised you and your siblings.

Your mother had you and your older brother, Cole, with her first husband, then had four more with your stepdad. You had three younger brothers, one older brother, and one younger sister. “They’re doing good. I heard Ellie got the lead in her school play. She was very excited.” Keri praised. “That’s amazing! Dad told me she had been practicing.” Ellie was only eight, but she had ambitions. Michael and Austin are eleven, while Alex is sixteen.

“You look tired.” She pointed out as you yawned. “Very. I haven’t been sleeping good.” You explained. “Are you sick, honey?” Keri asked. You shook your head. “No.” You curled up into Daniel a bit more. “That’s odd. I’ll let the two of you go. Y’all need sleep for tomorrow. Love you!” You said your goodbyes before Daniel put his phone back on the nightstand.

Daniel turned off the lap, turning back towards you. “Love you.” He kissed your lips before lifting up your shirt. He pressed a kiss to your stomach. “Love you, my lil beans.” Daniel had grown into a routine everynight, saying how much he loved your twins, even if they weren’t born yet. “Love you, too.”

“Hey. Daniel can I borrow a dollar? Imma go grab a drink from the vending machines?” The seven of you were sitting around in the green room talking, including Christina. “Uh, yeah. Here you go.” Daniel handed Corbyn his wallet before turning his attention back to you. “Why aren’t you wearing your ring? You never told us.” Jack questioned.

“We didn’t really want people finding out right away. We haven’t even told our families yet.” You told them. Their eyes went wide. “You haven’t told your families!” Christina exclaimed. “Yeah. We’re telling them once we get back from tour. Plus, we didn’t want to announce it to the fans at all. Our relationship has been very private. We want it to be a very quiet wedding, just family and friends. We don’t want it in magazines and shit.” Daniel added.

“I get it. We already present so much of ourselves to our fans. We need that little bit of privacy and intimacy to hold on to.” Jonah agreed, grabbing out at the air as if he was holding on to it. “What the fuck?” You heard Corbyn shout from down the hall. He came walking back in moments later, throwing Daniel’s wallet back to him, gesturing to it. “Kindly explain why you have an ultrasound photo in your wallet.” Christina snatched the wallet away, opening it.

“(Y/n), are you pregnant?” Christina asked, a small smirk playing on her lips. “Surprise?” You awkwardly did jazz hands as everyone looked at the two of you. “I knew something seemed off.” She murmured. Jonah was the only one who didn’t have a surpised look on his face. You explained everything to them: how far along you were, why you kept it a secret, and who you had told already.

The mood was up as congratulations went around the room. Jack was excited that Lavender would have a little cousin. The two of you just left out the small detail that you were having twins. Something that seemed to just slip both of your minds. Daniel was just glad that the only people left to tell was your parents. You both knew that they were going to freak out a bit. You were both twenty, while his parents had been much older when they got married and had kids. They will be happy though.

Daniel is by your side and has been for five years. There wasn’t anything the two of you couldn’t face. Even if it’s a few disgruntled parents. You knew that they won’t be upset. They’ll be excited that the two of you are starting a family like you’ve always wanted. Most parents are excited to be grandparents, right?


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fertility, love, luxury, beauty and strength

The month had gone by a lot quicker than you imagined. Over that time, you had told the guys your plan for when you got back to LA. The boys were sad that two of you were moving out, but they knew it was going to happen eventually. You were going to a few open houses and you had a doctor appointment for the day after you got back. Unanimously, you decided that it be best to focus on music more than touring for the time being. You were too fatigued to keep touring like you had been. It really wasn’t fair to the fans if you couldn’t put a hundred percent into every show.

“Seem a lot more tired than usual.” Daniel furrowed his eyebrows as he took a seat beside you on the couch. His mom had picked you up from the airport earlier that day. You were staying for a week to visit everyone. “Yeah. Doctor said I would be.” You mumbled, moving to curl into his side. The plan was for your family and his to meet for a cookout tomorrow. That’s when you planned to tell them the good news. “Doctor said you’d be tired because?” Tyler questioned as he entered the room.

“I have a cold.” You told him. He quirked an eyebrow at you, hinting for you to continue, but when you didn’t he brushed it off. Your fiancé pulled you closer into his side. “Wanna go take a nap. We’re not eating dinner for another two hours.” Daniel asked. You nodded, getting up from the couch. You headed to his childhood bedroom, climbing into bed to sleep. Any chance you got, you would take a nap. He followed suit, laying his arm around your waist to pull you closer. Your back was against his chest. “You ever think about our future?” He asked.

Daniel loved to talk to you, luring you both to sleep with soft conversations. It was relaxing and helped the two of you fall asleep faster. At the same time, it helped him find out your views on certain things. “What do you mean, Dani?” You questioned, pulling the blanket up over the two of you. You turned over to face him. “Us. The band. Our families. Our family were about to have.” He whispered, running his hands through your hair.

“Yes.” You answered. “What do you think about our future? Are you happy?” He inquired before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “Baby, I am as happy as I can be. I’ve been with you for five years. There isn’t anyone else I’d rather have a family with.” Daniel smiled. “I’m glad. When do you think we should tell our parents at the cookout?” You thought for a moment, thinking of ways to tell him. “Probably after everyone finishes eating.” Daniel agreed before the two of you fell asleep.

You were soon awoken by Tyler. He noticed how Daniel had a hand on your stomach protectively. Something that he would’ve passed off as a conquincidence expect of what had happened earlier. Everything just seemed off. “Hey, Ty.” You groggily said. “Morning.” He joked. “Mom wanted y’all to come down for dinner.” You nodded. Tyler left the room, muttering something to himself. You turned over, going to shake Daniel awake. “Babe, wake up.” His eyes fluttered open, greeting you with a kiss. “Do we have to get up? I much rather be here with you.” His voice was raspy as he spoke to you.

“Yes. Me and our two beans are very hungry.” A grin met his lips before rolling out of bed. Any mention of his soon to be children made him giddy. Daniel and you walked down the steps, heading into the dinner room. “Morning, love birds.” Jeff teased. Both of you had messy hair and looked like you had been sleeping for an eternity. “Hi, Jeff.” You murmured, sitting down next to Anna at the table. Tyler sat across from you, while Daniel sat to your left. Christian was across from Daniel with their parents on either end of the table.

“You seem really exhausted lately, (Y/n). You’re usually bouncing off the walls.” Kerri mentioned. You took a bite of your food, thanking them for dinner. “Uh, yeah. Tour has me fatigued.” You lied. Tyler looked at you funny. He could’ve sworn you said you were sick. “Oh, I bet. Tour is really draining on you guys. You don’t get many breaks.” Anna said.

“When are you guys going back out on the road?” Jeff queried. “Not for a long while.” Daniel answered. “I thought you guys liked traveling to different places.” Kerri frowned. “We do. We’ve all decided to take some time off and work on some things other than music.” You tried to answer their questions with the littlest details as possible, but they always wanted more. You started to feel sick, but you weren’t sure if it was anxiety or morning sickness.

“What are you guys working on?” Christian spoke up, while your fiancé gave you a worried look. To everyone else you probably looked tired, but he could sense something was up. “We’ll we’re still working on music. That’s our main focus. We have a smaller -well, not that small- project.” You told them. “Are you okay?” Daniel whispered, putting his hand on your knee under the table. You nodded, trying to push the feeling aside.

“Any details you can tell us? Or is this top secret?” Keri held her finger up to her mouth, signaling that you guys needed to keep it a secret. “It’s a secret. We’ll be able to tell more soon.” You finished your dinner without having too many more questions asked. Your parents stopped by for a few minutes, catching up on what happened on tour. They told you about your older brother, Cole, and how he was coming home from college tomorrow. They caught you up on your other siblings as well.

You quickly took a shower after they left, changing into leggings and one of Daniel’s shirts. You sat in bed, cuddling with him as you watched television. There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Daniel called. “Hey, honey. Just wanted to let y’all know that your dad and I won’t be here tomorrow. We’re heading a few towns over to visit some friends.” That meant Daniel and you would have the house to yourselves. His sibling lived in their own apartments, so they had only come by for dinner before going home,

“We’re picking some stuff out for the cookout on our way back. Anything you guys would like?” She asked. “Ooh. Do y’all have any peanut butter? Potato chips would be good, too.” You asked. “Peanut butter is in the cabinet. I’ll be sure to get some potato chips.” She said goodnight, closing the door on the way out. “First craving?” Daniel smirked. “What? Peanut butter on potato chips sounds so good right now. It’s salty but has that nutty flavor.” Daniel shook his head, laughing lightly.

His parents had left for the day, so Daniel got up early to make breakfast. You woke up to the smell of bacon and made your way downstairs. “Smells good.” Daniel seemed to be done cooking, and had just finished drying the last pan. “Thank you.” He leaned over, placing a kiss on your lips. “I’m thinking we take this back upstairs and have breakfast in bed.” He said, grabbing both of the plates.

“Deal. I’ll grab two cups of apple juice and meet you up there.” You pulled the carton out of the fridge, while Daniel headed up to his old room. You filled up two cups from the cabinet, then followed suit upstairs. “The Office?” Your fiancé suggested, looking through Netflix. You sat down beside him, handing him has drink as you leaned back on the headboard.

“Sounds good.” You quickly ate your food. You had gained quite a few pounds since you had gotten pregnant. You weren’t upset about it though. You knew in the end that you were going to have two beautiful babies. “You wanna drive down to the beach?” Daniel questioned, taking your dishes. “Isn’t it a long drive?” He nodded. “It’s worth it. Plus, we have the whole day.” You got up to change into your swimsuit.

You had turned to the side, looking at yourself in the mirror. Dani walked in, wrapping his arms around your waist, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. “I can’t really wear this anymore.” Your bump was prominent in your binki. Sadly, it was the only bathing suit in your suitcase. “Not until we tell everyone. You still look gorgeous though.” Daniel smirked, kissing on your neck. “Daniel…” You trailed off, moving your head to give him better access to your neck.

He turned you around, picking you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed you up against the wall. “Gentle.” You spoke between kisses. He hummed, moving his hands to untie your top. “Let’s forget about the beach for now.” Daniel teased, a smirk on his face. “Sounds like a plan.”


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fertility, love, luxury, beauty and strength

Everyone was piled into the backyard, drinking, playing games, and having an all around good time. Immediate family from both sides had come. “(Y/n/n)!” Your brother, Cole, shouted. You hadn’t seen him in months as he had been away for college. “Cole! How’s college been?” You asked, giving him a quick hug. You took a sip of your water. “Not failing, so that’s good.” He joked.

You were in a band, while your brother was going to be a lawyer. The two of you were definitely polar opposites. “How was touring the world?” He questioned as Daniel came up and wrapped an arm around your waist. “Amazing! We got to go to Paris on our free time while in Europe. It was beautiful.” You told him. “Oh, did y’all go together or with the guys?” Cole questioned. “Just us. We made it a weekend together.” Daniel replied.

“(Y/n)! Can you come help me?” Your mother called. “I got it.” Daniel said, going inside to help your mother carry out some of the dishes. “Everything good between Daniel and you?” Your brother was protective of you. He texted you every few days, asking how you were and to make sure everything was still going good between the two of you. “Everything is better than ever.” You grinned.

“How are you and your girl?” You nodded towards where Anna and Ellie were talking to your brother’s girlfriend. “Elizabeth and I actually just got engaged.” He said. “Oh my god! That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you.” You praised. Cole and Lizzie had met their junior year at college and now, a little less than a year later, they’re both graduating from law school. “Thank you. We’re going to move back here and buy a house. I’ve already talked to firms and turned in some resumes.”

“Wow.” Your brother had accomplished so much while you were away. “I know right. I’m engaged and graduating from law school. You just finished a world tour and are in the best relationship I have ever seen.” He spoke. “Food is ready!” Jeff called out. “I’m going to go grab Dani.” You left your brother, walking over to your fiance. “My brother just told me Elizabeth and him are engaged.” You said. “That makes two of us.” Daniel murmured under his breath. “Daniel.” You scolded, smacking his arm playfully.

“Sorry! Sorry!” He grinned, putting his hands up in defense. “Dumbass, let’s go eat.” You pulled him towards the food tables. “What? The three of you that hungry?” He whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard. “You’re really testing your luck, huh?” He grinned. “Dani, can you help me get food?” Ellie asked, tugging on Daniel’s arm. “Of course.” You chose the food you wanted before going over to sit at a table.

You sat down at the table your three younger brothers sat at. Daniel sat down next to you, Ellie on his right. “I heard you got a girlfriend.” You mentioned, gesturing to the sixteen year old across from you. “Who told you that?” Alexander questioned, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “Mom and dad.” He slouched in his seat. “It’s not that big of a deal.” He muttered, taking a bite of his hamburger. “Uh, it’s a big deal. It’s your first girlfriend.” You said.

“What’s her name?” Daniel asked. “Kate.” “Kate…” You gestured towards him to continue. “Wilson. She’s really nice.” Your eyes widened. “The Kate who’s brother got-“ You glanced over at you othe siblings. “Stuff… under the desk at school?” You questioned. He nodded, sighing. You turned to your twin brothers on your left. “Alright. What’s been going on with you guys?” Michael shrugged, pushing up his glasses. “I got a new game for the Switch.” He answered. “Amazing. What bout you, Austin?” He looked over to his identical twin, then back to you. “I started soccer.” Austin said. “Are you enjoying it so far?” Daniel asked. He nodded. “That’s good.”

You took a bite of your hamburger. “This is really good, dad.” You looked behind you, giving him a thumbs up. “I’m glad you like it, sweetheart.” Everyone had finished eating for the most part when Daniel stood up. “Ready?” He asked. You nodded, standing up with him. “Could I get everyone’s attention, please?” Daniel shouted.

Everyone turned to look at the two of you. Both of your parents gave you weird looks, confused by what you were doing. “Daniel and I have a very exciting announcement. Well, announcements.” He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side as you wrapped your arm around him. “We’re engaged!” He shouted. Keri’s eyes went wide as did your parents. Your mom almost choked on her drink.Tyler had an excited look on his face as cheers erupted from your siblings. You heard Ellie shout in excitement. Your parents sat in silence. You frowned, looking over at the table where the two of your parents sat. Were they not happy for you? They were for Cole and he’s only been with Lizzie for less than a year. 

“What’s the other one?” Cole called out. Daniel and you looked at each other, a small smile coming back to your lips. “We’re pregnant with twins.” At that moment, both of your parents’ mouths dropped. You didn’t know what they were thinking but you were panicking. You went silent, all the color draining from your face. Daniel felt your change in mood as your smile dropped. Congratulations we’re shouted out from your siblings as Daniel pulled you inside, saying you’d be back out in a moment.

“Hey, it’s okay. They’re just overwhelmed right now. Cole and you are both getting married. Plus, we’re having two kids. It’s a lot to handle at one moment.” Daniel pulled you in for a hug, trying to get you to calm down. You slid down the wall, Daniel falling to the floor with you. He saw your mothers’ reactions and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. Your fathers’ on the other hand seemed to be not as mad. He seemed proud, but was still shocked. You heard the back door open and you both pulled away. Tyler walked through.

“Cole is talking to your mom to try and get her to calm down. The others are trying to distract the kids. I guess it was a little too much.” Tyler said as Daniel wiped the tears that ran down your cheeks away. “What about mom?” Daniel questioned, still holding you close. He’s been extremely protective every since you found out you were pregnant. He didn’t want you getting hurt emotionally or physically.

“She wasn’t as happy. Says your too young, but I talked to her. I’d just come back out when you’re ready.” Daniel nodded. “Congratulations, guys. Seriously, I’m incredibly happy for both of you.” Tyler walked back outside, going to talk to Keri some more.

Christian, Anna, and Lizzie took the kids to your childhood home a few doors down, keeping them away from what was about to happen. Your parents sat on one couch, blank expressions on their faces. Daniel sat by your side, hand on your knee. “What about tour and your careers?” Your mom asked. Tyler and Cole sat to the side, monitoring the conversation.

“We have it handled. We’re taking a break like we said at dinner with mine.” Daniel told her. You weren’t talking much. Everyone could tell you just wanted to leave and go back to LA. After the reaction you had at the cookout, you were too tired to deal with your families. “You’re way too young to be married. Let alone have kid.” Keri said. “I agree. You guys aren’t in your right minds. Take a step back and look at it for the long run.” Jeff added.

“We have, dad. I want to be with (Y/n) for the rest of my life. I don’t think any of you get a say in that.” Daniel replied. “Twins, Daniel! You guys can’t take care of twins. You can’t even drink yet.” Your step-dad exclaimed. “We can do it together. (Y/m/n), you had Cole at sixteen and (Y/n) at twenty-two and you survived. Our situation is much better than what yours was, no offense. And we’ve been dating for five years. It’s not like I knocked her up in high school or some shit.” Your fiancé argued. You saw Tyler wince at the tone of Daniel voices. It felt sharp against the tension as he fought with your parents.

“Daniel and I have been dating years longer than Cole and Lizzie and you guys are absolutely fascinated by their relationship. Why the fuck does it matter what age we are? We’re adults.” You said in a low voice. You watched what you said, trying not to say something you’d regret. But you had a breaking point and Daniel could tell you were walking that line.

“The two of you probably just decided to get married because you got knocked up.” Your mom raised her voice slightly, a rude look on her face. At that moment you broke. You had been ridiculed by your parents and had been asked tons of questions that had no point to them in the last half hour. “No, mom! That’s what you did.” You shouted. Everyone was taken aback by your words. You weren’t one to ever raise your voice. In fact, Daniel has known you his whole life and he’s sure you’ve never raised your voice with him (even if you’re fighting). You stood up, walking out of the room. Daniel quickly ran after you, following you outside onto the front porch.

“I wanna go home.” You muttered. You were thankful that it was just your parents and siblings there. “I know. We’re leaving in the morning. And I’m sure Tyler will let us crash at his tonight.” Daniel took a seat on the swing beside you. “I can’t fucking take this! Why can’t they just be happy? And how dare my mom think the only reason we’re engaged is because I’m pregnant. Like she’s happy for my brother but not for me.” You ranted, running your hands through your hair.

“And your parents aren’t happy either! Like we’re young, I know, but it’s not like we’re sixteen. We’re fucking adults, Daniel!” You exclaimed. “(Y/n). All that matters is that we’re happy. They’ll come around. It may take time, but they will.” You wanted to yell and scream at them, but you knew it wouldn’t help. It would only make matters worse. “I’m going to pack my stuff.” That’s all you said before heading inside. You walked right past the living room, walking up the steps.

You didn’t say goodbye before getting into the car. Daniel muttered a goodbye to his parents but that was all. He was as mad as you were about all of this. Tyler has driven you to his house where you crashed in the guest bedroom. Daniel stayed up for a while, talking about the situation with his brother. “I’m sure mom and dad will come around. They weren’t too upset about it. I’m really not sure about (Y/n)’s parents though.” Tyler told him. “Yeah. That’s what I’m worried about. I guess her mom doesn’t want her following in her footsteps.” Daniel replied. “She’s not though. The two of you are in a good relationship, not a forced one.” “I know.” Daniel sighed.

You had an Uber pick you up the next morning since Tyler had a meeting to go to. He apologized for not being able to take you, but you told him it wasn’t an issue.Your flight went well, being the only good thing to happen in the last few days. It was early and you didn’t want to bother the guys with picking the two of you up, so you ordered another Uber. It was around eight when Daniel unlocked the front door. You dropped your bags, getting greeted by your four other bandmates as you stepped into the living room.

“How did the cookout go?” Zach asked. They knew you were planning to tell your parents then. “Fucking hell!” You yelled, leaving to go upstairs immediately. Their mouth’s dropped at the sound of your voice. “I’ll explain later.” Daniel quickly ran upstairs to your bedroom. “Baby.” He spoke softly, seeing you with your face in your pillow. He laid down beside you. “I fucking hate this.” You mumbled into the pillow, tears spilling from your eyes.

“I know. Just- don’t take it out on the guys. Zach feels horrible.” You turned towards your fiancé, He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I’m sorry.” You we’re balling. Your hormones were off the charts, causing mood swings. You had snapped at Zach minutes ago and now you were crying your eyes out. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. He knows it isn’t his fault.” Daniel comforted.

“I need to go and tell them what’s going on. I’ll be right back.”Daniel pecked your lips before he headed downstairs. Daniel wasn’t sure if you still wanted to look at houses tomorrow. After, you had another doctors appointment in the afternoon. “I’m guessing it didn’t go well.” Jack spoke up. “No. Uh, our parents aren’t too happy. They think we’re engaged just becuase she’s pregnant. And they definitely aren’t happy about her being pregnant.” Daniel explained.

“That’s obsurd. You’ve been together for half a decade. And you’ve had that engagement ring for months.” Corbyn agreed. “You’re adults. What’re they gonna do about it?” Jack said. “Well, they don’t want us getting married for one. I know (Y/n) isn’t taking it well. Her moods have been definitely… heightened lately.”

“Are you guys still okay? Like…. well, you know.” Jonah hinted. “We’re still engaged. I’m not sure if we’re looking at houses tomorrow or not. I hope we do. I’m going back upstairs to talk to her. I’ll be back down later.” He walked back upstairs, entering your bedroom. He saw you leaning against your headboard, messing with your engagement ring. “Are you contemplating it?” He asked as he took a seat beside you.

“Hell no.” You answered, putting the ring on your finger. “Good. I wouldn’t of known what to do if you said yes.” You laughed lightly, wiping away the tears that fell down your face, looking over at the love of your life. “Are you okay with going to look at those houses tomorrow?” You thought to yourself for a moment. “Yeah. It’s not like they can do much about it.” He took your hand in his. “We’ll get through this.”

“This is beautiful.” It was the fourth house you had looked at today. It was the four bedroom house Daniel had told you about. It wasn’t cheap, but the two of you had a very steady income and enough saved up to afford it. The kitchen was modern and the living room was painted a soft blue. There was a pool in the backyard with a patio and a decent sized grass area to play in. “Do you want to make an offer?” Tammy, your realtor asked. You looked at Daniel.

He has the same look as you did. “Yes.” He confirmed. “Fantastic. I’ll contact you with more information once the sellers give me an answer. For now, have a great day. Can’t wait to get back in touch.” Daniel and you headed to the car. “You think this is our long term home?” You asked him. “Definitely. There’s plenty of room, but not too much.” You headed to your doctors appointment next.

“Will we get to find out the genders today?” Daniel inquired, parking the car. You had just hit four months. “I don’t think so. Sorry. We will be around five months.” Daniel pouted as the two of you got out of the car. His phone beeped and he grabbed it to see who called him. Your mother’s name popped up. She had been trying to get in touch with you all day, yet you never answered a single call or text. You still didn’t want to speak to her.

Daniel put his phone on silent, ignoring the call. He knew he’d eventually have to speak to them. However, you were in no condition to argue with your parents at the moment. You knew you’d get upset too quick and end up saying things you didn’t mean.

“Seavey.” The nurse called out. Daniel and you stood up, following the nurse down the hall. “Is there any abnormal pain or anything that doesn’t seem to be right?” She asked, getting ready to take your blood. “No.” You replied. Once she got done, she lead you back to the room you’d see the doctor in.

You got changed into a gown, sitting on the table. Daniel sat by your side, holding onto your hand. “Hey. How’re you guys today?” Dr. Parkin asked as she walked in. “Uh, it’s been an interesting few weeks to say the least.” Daniel answered, shaking her hand. She quickly shook your hand before sitting down. “Well, I hope everything goes well.” She seemed to catch the hint, typing in her computer.

She asked a few questions, going over everything you should and shouldn’t be doing. “Alright, let’s take a look. This will be cold.” She places the wand on your stomach, moving it around. She moved her cursor on the screen. “These are your babies. They’re a lot bigger than last time.” Daniel and you smiled brightly, looking at the screen. It was definitely a sunny day in the thunderstorm you’d been having lately.

“You’re at 16 weeks. Everything is going really well. Would you guys like to listen to the heartbeat?” Parkin questioned. “Yes.” Daniel answered immediately. Your doctor laughed, clicking a button on her keyboard. Two heartbeats sounded out from her speaker: “Wow.” Was all that came from either one of you. “I can’t believe that’s our babies.” You muttered.

Parkin smiled before clicking to print your ultrasound pictures. “You won’t be able to find out the genders till the next appointment. I’ll print out your pictures and put them with your discharge papers, so just get them from the front. Again, congratulations. I’ll give you guys a second.” She gave you a towel to wipe off the gel before leaving the room.

“We just got to hear our little beans’ heartbeats.” Daniel spoke as you got changed again. “I know. I can’t believe it, Dani.” You walked back to the front, checking out and getting the photos from the receptionist. “Have a good day. Thank you.” Once you got to the car, Daniel grabbed the photos from you. “There they are.” He grinned. It’s moments like this when you realize that it really only mattered that Daniel and you were happy. It wasn’t your parents opinion on whether you had these kids or not. This was about the two of you and where you wanted to go in life. And so far you were making all the right decisions.


End file.
